


the only one

by chocoxlate (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, may include some fairy tail powers
Genre: F/F, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chocoxlate
Summary: All the original queens have died, Gabriel Agreste made sure of that. Now their offspring will take the throne. But there's a slight complication to their perfect plan. What they thought was dead really isn't and now she was a thorn in their side.





	the only one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Please don't judge me if there's something wrong

Fire. 

There was fire everywhere. 

Lord Gabriel Agreste and Lord Bourgeois had finally overthrown France's rulers. They actually managed to burn down the house where his younger brother's family were hiding. Gabriel Agreste was feeling pretty good about himself. They could finally take the throne from his younger brother. "I can't believe you father," thought Gabriel "you actually gave the throne to my younger brother." He knew that his brother was better at managing the kingdom but still he's the oldest. He should have the right of being the king.   
"DON'T LET ANYONE ESCAPE!" he roared " AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU KILL PRINCESS MARINETTE! END ALL THEIR OFFSPRING END MY BOTHER'S ENTIRE WRETCHED FAMILY "  
In the darkness of night, Gabriel wouldn't have noticed the dark shadow that ran past him but thanks to the new miraculous that he stole, he could see that figure. The 'kwami's name was Nooroo He grabbed it before it could run any further. He took off the coat of the figure his eyes widened.   
"Queen Maria?"   
" Gabriel please don't do this'" she was shaking with fear" Please just let my daughter live. Please.   
A wicked grin spread across his face " Please Gabriel Please. She's the only thing that matters to me. You already killed my husband please don't kill my child. How would your wife feel?"  
A burning flame rose up in him. "DON'T EVER BRING UP MY DEAD WIFE EVER AGAIN" he growled " Now I'll kill you right here and now  
" Alright", said, Maria " Let's fight. Just like you, I have a miraculous as well.   
" NOOROO, DARK WINGS RISE". Then moths of all kinds came at his summoning. They were now a blinding white and merged with him.-------------------------------------

 

" TIKKI, SPOTS ON! " Maria cried as the small spotted dragon came to her side merging with her. The power of creation and good luck was with her now. "Ladybug has never lost a fight, she thought to herself. But last time we fought, I almost lost.I can't afford to lose". This also might be her last fight. Maria looked for the safest place to put her newborn daughter. She carefully placed her in a nearby tree. Gabriel threw a punch her as soon as she turned around. Luckily she was able to dodge it in the nick of time because of all her training. Next, she threw a kick of her own but he caught it and pulled her. She lost her balance and fell. " Getting a little rusty, huh your highness? Or is it just because Cat Noir isn't here?" Maria had a lump in her throat and felt burning tears in her eyes. It was true, she had never once fought a battle without Cat Noir. They were two halves and when put together they formed one. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. First, her husband ( Cat Noir) had died and her newborn could possibly die. They fought for an hour and a half. Now was a good time to use her Lucky Charm. She threw the magical yo-yo in the air and said her chant. The power of creation itself came into her yo-yo. A fork. The lucky charm gave her a fork. Out of all the times, she needed something useful, the lucky charm decides to play a trick on her. A fork can't even make a dent in his armor. She looked around, looking for something to aid her. She saw Gabriel running toward her newborn. She threw the fork at him. he absorbed it and reflected it not before changing it into something useful. 

She ran as fast as Tikki could take her. Her miraculous beeped. "No Tikki not now please." Maria pleaded. When she finally reached her newborn, her transformation ran out. Tikki came flying out. " Tikki are you going to be okay?"  
The red and black kwami blinked " Of course, I'll be fine. Just worry about your daughter."   
" Thank you, Tikki as soon as I win I'll get you something to eat. Stay close okay? "   
"Of course", the indigo eyed Kwami said.   
Marinette was crying as if she saw everything that happened in that moment. Maria tried to calm her distressed daughter. Gabriel snuck up behind her. " Forget about me so soon your highness", Gabriel snarled" You wound me." Damn it she forgot about him.   
" Your transformation wore off already, wow how weak are you? You aren't as sharp as you used to be."  
" Marinette", Tikki cried " watch out!"  
It was almost a close shave as she dodged his sword.   
" Gabriel", Maria begged, " Please, we can make a contract you can have half and I'll have half."  
" I don't want half", Gabriel snapped " I want all of it.  
" You can have all of it," Maria cried " just please don't hurt my daughter."  
" If I don't kill you two, the people won't accept me and will try to overthrow me." Gabriel hypothesized " Not that I care for what happens to you."  
He summoned the moths and they made a sledgehammer. He used the sledgehammer to pound her and pound her again.  
" Wow you keep surprising me", Cackled Gabriel " None one has survived five hits with this beauty".  
Maria realized something, She was so busy protecting herself that she forgot all about Marinette. She spotted Marinette five feet to her. Gabriel seemed to have found out what she was looking at. She ran with all the power she had left.   
" Ugh, you little shit, you're such a nuisance. JUST GO TO HELL!" declared Gabriel as he pounded her even more.  
" Maria", shouted Tikki " ROAR LIKE ME". Maria used every last bit of magic she found in her body. She rarely used the roar of the dragon. She only used the dragons roar in case of emergencies. The last time she used it when she was against the dragon that was terrorizing her village. Maria shuddered at the thought of it. That dragon tore off her husband's leg. She remembered the cries of agony he screamed and the- Now's not the time to think of this. With every last drop of magic flowing in her veins, she inhaled sharply and screamed " I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE NINE DRAGONS! WITH THEIR COMBINED POWER I RELEASE UNTO YOU!" Just about when she was about to roar, she stopped. sHE FELT ALL HER ORGANS OPENING  
" Maria", Tikki cried " NO!" Maria was impaled. Her blood was flowing out like a river. Her insides were coming out  
Tikki flew to Maria's side.   
" MARIA PLEASE, STAY WITH ME! PLEASE, I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER CHOSEN ONE PLEASE!"  
Maria looked and Tikki and tried to get the words out  
" P-please * Cough*  
" Marinette stop talking", commanded Tikki" You're coughing out blood."  
P-please *cough* take ...care ... of my d-daughter. She *cough* means the w-w-world to...   
Just then Maria let go of life forever.   
"MARIA NO!" Tikki cried, shaking with tears " Don't leave me. No please not again."  
" Oh how touching", Gabriel said in a sarcastic sad voice " Long live the queen".  
Tikki felt her inside burning with rage and hatred.  
" Oh, how she lived such a good life". Gabriel chortled.  
Tikki was about to rip him to pieces when she remembered her promise to Maria.   
Wait, where was Marinette? Oh no not even three minutes and she lost Marinette.  
" Are you looking for this little piece of shit'.Questioned Gabriel  
" Give her back". Growled Tikki  
" Make me."  
Tikki rushed over and tried to grab the child before he dropped her.   
' Ugh, it's so hideous I can't even look at it. "RAINCOMPRIX!" Bellowed Gabriel " Kill this thing.


End file.
